These Walls
by SundanceDream
Summary: One story has been told, about how peace was achieved. Others will be told, for these walls remember all. Hogwarts is ever looking for adventure, emotion, extraordinary people, and of course, love. This is a story about a very special place and special people who lived in there.


**Hi There! I've been with this story inside my head for a while, and since I got some free time, I thought about writing it! I'm not sure if people will like it much for it is mostly about original characters, although I will insert the official characters here and there. I just... well, I believe every fan of Harry Potter loves Hogwarts, and I think that it has a heart of its own and had a great part in our heroes victory against the Dark Lord.**

 **It's been a time since I've read the books, so please, any** **inconsistency tell me right away!**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

The XXI century was a weird world for a creature of the Magical World to live on. There was the thing called _Technology_ that, if something, tried to imitate magic for muggles; there was the _internet_ , the cell phones, the new styles and mixing of cultures.

It was getting harder and harder to hide our world to people belonging to another very different one. Rules kept being broken, and the young ones had to learn from early the dangers of being discovered. The Middle Ages weren't a good enough argument anymore, though.

But that was something else. This young lady had more personal and pressing problems to worry about than the current dilemmas of life. Her father was about to arrive with her grandmother, and she wasn't ready to answer the questions she was sure were about to come.

"Emilia, please, stop pacing" said her mother. "I already got this terrible headache, and you aren't helping me". Valeria Greenwood pressed two fingers to her temples to emphasise her point.

"Apologies, mother, but your position is much simple than mine. It may seem stupid of me, but I really don't want to meet Grandma. You know exactly what she wants." Answered the daughter as she sat down. She wished to keep on pacing, see if it calmed her, but her heels and the warming weather were rather tiring, and she didn't wish to meet her family smelling of sweat and looking as tired as she felt. "I mean, how weird is that she is coming to London? To a muggle neighborhood? I'm sure, I am _sure_ she came to "check my progress" in finding a husband. Finding a Husband, of all things! Ha! I mean, for the Heavens!"

Of course Emilia wanted to find a husband. Someday. She liked to think herself a very romantic person, after all. But she was 22 years old and didn't even have a boyfriend, so how was she supposed to marry right away? She was more worried about getting a job, finding a place to live on her own and being independent. That was why she spend all of the last five studying and travelling. The only romance she experienced was through her books. Even the muggle romances. They were quite good.

Finding a job, would be the key. Then she would be free.

But what could she do if the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures had no vacancies open at the moment. It was her specialty after all and she so hoped to get a position, with her credentials and letters of recommendation, but nothing could be done if there were none available at the moment. She didn't want someone to lose their jobs so she could get one, evidently, and the lady in the office assured her they were expecting new spots to be opened by the end of the year.

Oh! She didn't want to wait that long! But what else could she do? The only other thing she could do was work with theories, or write books about her explorations and the creatures she had seen and learned about around the world. But she could write a _nd_ work at something else. Besides, she needed something more urgent.

A low purr was heard from the kitchen way and the women turned to watch a great pitch Black Panther enter the room. Surely the beast could sense its friend's distress and came to see what it was about.

"Oreo!" Emilia exclaimed, petting the spot by her side of the sofa. "If only I could take you with me. Grandma wouldn't say anything uncomfortable."

The animal, that was definitely not a cookie, rested one big paw onto her skirt covered knees and demanded to be petted. She would never forget the day she found him, then a small baby, whose mother had been killed by a rogue vampire. It was the summer after Emilia's first year at Hogwarts and her family had gone to South Africa. The two were inseparable since then.

A few moments later, Robert Greenwood, Emilia's step-father, came into the room to announce that her father had arrived and her brother had already gone to meet him.

The day went downhill from that.

* * *

Emilia cringed the moment she saw the bended pointy end of her grandmother's hat, her dark clothes and her father's velvety suit. During a sunny summer day, it would be enough shout out for weirdness. In contrast to her younger brother, Joseph's, white button up shirt, comfortable jeans and black shoes, and her own light pink blouse, high waisted brown skirt and sandals, they called everyone's attention as they entered the muggle restaurant.

Jonathan Sinclair never liked the thought of his children being exposed to such environment. Since his ex-wife remarried, a muggle no less, he was dead set against letting them live with her. But Emilia and Joseph had always been headstrong and when they decided to stay with their mother in London there was little he could do to change things, except sulk, and that proved ineffective. He could only watch his children live with muggles, interact with them, and even dress like them! His ancient magical blood roared at the thought.

And that's why he brought his mother along for this unusual visit. He wanted something, and he wanted it done. Since he seldom convinced his offspring of anything, his mother would prove to be the perfect emotional blackmail. That is, if she got through his daughter's unimpressed gaze. Always the clever one, his little Emilia.

The first half hour passed rather smoothly. Small talks, polite questions about the rest of the family, small hints about her cousin's married life and coming bairns. Their grandmother's musical scotch accent filled most of the talk, Emilia answering happily, and Joseph adding comments. They wouldn't be rude to their Grandma just because they were apprehensive.d

So it finally came.

"I can't get over how beautiful you look, my dear. Even wearing those… interesting clothes." Moira Sinclair said, eyeing her granddaughter up and down. When she fixed her eyes in the wood stick intertwined in the long dark hair to secure a high bun, she frowned. Of course Gran would find offensive that she used her own wand to tie her hair, but she couldn't help a long acquired habit. Besides, it was quite useful and handy. "How long have you been back home?"

"I finished my last project six months ago. I was in South America last, when I finally got my degree."

"That's impressive. I must say I am dismayed that you have been here this long and hasn't been to Edinburgh to visit us. Your brother goes most often."

"I apologize, grandmother. The truth is that I have been very busy since I came back. I'm looking for a job."

"A job!" She exclaimed. Her outrage would have been hilarious if it wasn't aimed at her. "How old are you now, child?"

"She's 22 years old, mother. She's no longer a child". Answered her father, eyeing her as if to make a point.

"Well then, shouldn't you be pursuing other matters? Heavens, what does your mother teach you? Surely she's half muggle, but she knows the ways and traditions of our family!"

"What other matters are these you mean, grandmother?" Emilia asked. She was getting annoyed too soon, she knew, so she rested her chin on her hand and stared at her seniors.

"You should be getting married!" blurted her father. People around them deliberately tried not to listen to their conversation, but they sensed the strange people were having something interesting going on.

Emilia straightened in her chair and put up an astonished face to her father while Joseph looked down and tried not to laugh. He never liked getting into arguments, but his sister sure was fun to watch when riled. Her nose twitched and her cheeks reddened little by little, and her dark eyes flashed behind her purple framed glasses.

"And why is that, father?" She asked, slowly.

"Don't you wish to?" he shot back.

"Well, of course, I do, someday. Right now…"

"Someday!" Emilia was sure the people around them were getting worried about her grandmother being upset, but she knew better than to believe Mrs. Sinclair was having a heart attack in the middle of the restaurant. She would have been most convincing, if she didn't keep glancing at her son to back her up. "That's not acceptable! Don't you see your cousins! They were younger that you when they married. And now they have most wonderful and successful husbands! You are of age, young lady."

The young lady in question didn't notice when her own eyes narrowed at the comparison with her cousins. She pursed her lips and tried to keep the ice from her voice.

"I'm very happy to hear of my _female_ cousins' happiness, but I cannot see what it has to do with me."

"You see, Jonathan! This is all your fault!" Said man flinched at being the target of his mother displeasure. "You should _not_ have let your children to live away from the family's bosom! Now they even answer to their elders!"

They all ignored Josephs murmured "But I didn't even say anything…" and stared at each other. Jonathan sighed and crossed his arms, Moira had an enraged expression on her face and Emilia looked utterly annoyed. She didn't want to make a scene and hurt her family, though, so she ruthlessly willed her anger down.

"Anyway," she tried to reason "I don't even have a boyfriend at the moment, so I don't think it matters right now. Please, Grandma, don't worry about…"

The change that came over Moira's face halted her. What did she say that brought a smile to her grandmother's face? And a very sinister one at that.

"Oh dear, is that what got you concerned?" she said sweetly. Definitely not a good sign. "It's not a problem, really. I'm actually relieved to hear that." Wait, what? "You, see, darling. There's this _extremely_ handsome young man, from a very good family, mind you, his father is a very old friend of Jonathan's. Your father and I, we met him recently, and we thought…"

Moira kept babbling on about "the gorgeous young gentleman" that "would surely make a wonderful husband" but Emilia didn't really pay any attention to her. She knew exactly what they thought, she just didn't think they would have gone so far as to already have a suitor in mind.

Poor man, whatever his name was. She would bet he didn't have any idea that his destiny had already been decided by the two people in front of her. Maybe his parents even.

Oh, but everything sounded so absurd she couldn't help but chuckle. She tried hiding her mouth with her hand, but Gran noticed and stopped speaking.

"What is it, dear?" she asked

That was it. The laugh came and her shoulders trembled. But Emilia didn't understand why. She was feeling anything but mirth. Outrage, astonishment, annoyance, sure. Of course, their face were quite funny at the moment. Even her brother stopped brooding to look at her.

"I can't believe it" she muttered between giggles. Then she stopped, took a deep breath and looked at her father and grandmother. Her smile was small and somewhat sad, but it reflected the deep disappointment she was feeling. "I really can't believe you've gone that far."

"Well, I'm not…" Moira started but halted when her granddaughter held up a hand.

"Grandma. I know. We are from a very ancient and powerful line of wi…" she stopped and noticed the stared around them. It seemed her laughing fit didn't help them with the unwanted attention. "…family." She finished lamely. "I was surprised you let me off for so long, although it must have been difficult reaching me while I traveled and everything. But, you see, I didn't expected you to have everything ready for my hypothetical marriage, even the husband!"

"Hypothetical!" Moira exclaimed at the same time Jonathan said "Emilia…"

"So the thing is, grandmother, father. No matter how much you want me married, for whatever reasons, no matter how many of father's friends have marriageable sons, I'm not getting married right now. Is that clear?"

Silence took over the table. The people at the restaurant most likely could feel the dark aura floating around them. Somewhere in the hall, lamps shattered after their lights flashed, matching Moira Sinclair's plump enraged face. She pointed a large finger at Emilia.

"Listen here, Emilia Calla Sinclair! You know better than to go against family wishes! If that mother of yours had taught anything to you..."

"And one more thing, grandmother!" Emilia said, now truly impatient, meeting Moira's angry gaze with her own. "I don't appreciate people talking ill of my mother. She's a very fine witch and has nothing to do with my decisions. I'm a grown woman after all!" Then she looked at her father and waited for him to say something.

Jonathan sighed once more, stared at his daughter for a couple of moments.

"Mother. She's right. She's a grown woman and can make her own decisions." He finally said. "But family is family, Emilia. And in our world, traditions are important. You share our name, you share our pride. We'll leave you for now in your own responsibility." He ignored his mother's startled 'Jonathan!' and continued. "But don't shame us." He looked at her, observing her attire, her serious dark eyes and the hard set of her mouth. if only he had insisted to have his children stay with him... "This is the same for you, Joseph."

"I understand." Emilia answered, seriously. Her grandmother was still clearly upset, but she would soon get over it to device another plan to get her to agree to her terms. Not likely, though.

"Now then." Her father started "Joe, how are your plans to become an Auror?"

* * *

When the siblings got home that evening, they didn't expect to find their mother waiting for them in the living room. Emilia was clearly exhausted after battling for her freedom and enduring her grandmother's glares the whole afternoon, and just wished to go to her room and fall to her bed. It was Sunday, after all.

"How was it?" She asked, eagerly.

Emilia sighed and mumbled something. Joseph just smiled.

"I'm not engaged, if that's what you are worried about, mother. Oreo!" At her call, the Black Panther came down the stairs to meet her

"Despite Gran's glares!" Joe commented happily. "You should have seen, Ma! She was so angry, the lamps in the restaurant blew up! And you should have seen their faces when we got to the restaurant!" he laughed.

"Well, that's good to hear." Valerie said in relief. "There's a letter for you, Emy. It arrived not long after you left." She got an envelope from the coffee table and handed to her daughter.

"Thank you, Ma." She bended and kissed her mother's cheek. Getting the letter, she went upstairs, followed by Oreo.

After getting to the top of the stairs, Emilia turned left and headed to her room, the second door to the right. The one in front of hers was her step-sister, Laurel's room, and the first one right near the stairs was Joseph's. Her mother and step-father's quarters were at the end of the opposite side of the corridor right after the library.

Stepping into her room, she turned on the lights, tossed her bag onto her bed, took her sandals off and sat down. It wasn't a big room but it was enough for her. She had a nice closet, a dressing table, a desk, drawers beneath her twin sized bed and her own bathroom. Of course there was the Undetectable Extension Charm she secretly cast over her furniture to increase their capacity. How else would she be able to keep her research materials, souvenirs and Oreo's mattress? How was she supposed to fit him into his travel crate? She couldn't very well go around London with an enormous feline at her side.

Emilia then lifted the letter and saw something that sure brought a nostalgic feeling to her. It was the symbol of Hogwarts. Really, she couldn't remember a place that gave her more peace than her old school and receiving a letter after all this years was a very nice feeling, much more after the hard day she'd had.

But what could it be? She opened the letter.

 _Dear Ms. Sinclair,_

 _We've been notified of your accomplishments and progress in the studies of Magical Creatures, as well as of your search for a position in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures._

 _Recently, a number of our School's professors have gone into retirement, and we are looking for a new set of professors with good credentials and experience to replace them. Despite your young age, we find that you have what is necessary and required to be a Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts._

 _We believe you would add extremely well to our team and be a wonderful example to our students._

 _We await your owl by the end of the week._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

"Dear Heavens! I got a JOB!"

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think? I'll really appreciate it!**

 **(BTW, even if canonly Minerva isn't Hogwarts Headmistress anymore, I kept her position because I can't think of anyone to replace her. She's awesome!)**

 **TBC**


End file.
